


Second Guessing

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Episode Tags [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Regrets, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: A double drabble episode tag for Attached.  Beverly second guesses her decision.





	Second Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am using the ORIGINAL dialog where Beverly says "I'm not afraid, but I'm not ready yet" instead of the aired dialog.

Beverly leaned back against the wall outside Jean-Luc’s quarters and sighed. _I’m not ready?  Why did I tell him I wasn’t ready?  Of course I’m ready to be with him. I love him. I’ve been waiting....for so long._   Beverly glanced back at the door. _Should I go back? Will Jean-Luc think I’m being contrary or flighty if I go back?_   She let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding in and pressed the door chime to Jean-Luc’s quarters, but after ten minutes with no answer, she gave up and left to return to her own quarters.  She wondered if he would still be coming over for breakfast in the morning, and vowed to tell him how she felt.

Jean-Luc sighed sadly and cleared away the plates from their romantic dinner. He would go take a shower and go to bed and try not to think about how lovely Beverly had looked in her green and gold dress, how nice she smelled when he held her close, or how perfect her lips had felt when she kissed first his cheek, and then his lips. _She said she wasn’t ready.  Were those kisses kisses for a future promise?  Or just friendly?  I will wait for her as long as she needs and give her as much time as she needs.  I love her, and I know she loves me._ Jean-Luc extinguished the candles and headed for his bedroom, tossing his shirt into the refresher before entering his bathroom and turning on the shower.  He never heard the doorchime.


End file.
